Rex Buckland
Rex Buckland era a identidade usada por um feiticeiro cuja missão era destruir as Encantadas. Era o nome do proprietário do Casa de Leilões Buckland. O feiticeiro foi enviado pela Fonte de Todo o Mal para confirmar a existência das Encantadas. Para fazer isso, Rex contratou Prue Halliwell em Buckland. Junto com sua parceira Hannah Webster, ele tentou destruir as encantadas várias vezes. Rex e Hannah fizeram a sua jogada final, enquadrando Prue por roubo e depois assassinato. Os feiticeiros forçaram as irmãs a renunciarem a seus poderes, embora seu plano tenha sido frustrado por Leo Wyatt, que retornou os poderes das irmãs, permitindo que derrotassem os feiticeiros. História Assumindo Buckland O verdadeiro Rex Buckland fundou a bem sucedida Casa de Leilões Buckland, especializada em antiguidades raras e valiosas. Pouco antes das Encantadas ganharem seus poderes, alguns feiticeiros mataram Buckland e sua colega de trabalho Hannah Webster, pegaram suas identidades e se integraram no local de trabalho de Buckland sem problemas. Reunião Com Prue Halliwell thumb|left|Rex e Hannah confirmando que Prue é uma bruxa. Depois que Prue deixou o emprego no Museu Americano de História Natural devido a uma briga com seu chefe, ela se candidatou a um emprego em Buckland. Depois de conhecer Rex no elevador e uma primeira entrevista, Prue foi convidada para uma segunda entrevista, onde Rex e Hannah testaram suas habilidades com vários artefatos. Hannah derrubou uma lata de tinta aberta, fazendo Prue se encolher e usar sua telecinese para evitar ser atingida pela tinta. Os feiticeiros notaram, com Hannah acreditando que ela era uma bruxa."I've Got You Under My Skin" Outras Atividades Enquanto estava sendo perseguida pelo feiticeiro dos sonhos, uma Prue exausta e assustada quase esfaqueou Rex com um abridor de cartas quando ele a pegou desprevenida."Dream Sorcerer" Quando o demônio Hécate veio à Terra para se casar com Elliot Spencer e conceber um herdeiro, Rex e Hannah enviaram a ela um ícone de fertilidade. Quando Prue catalogou o artefato, Rex revelou que era um presente. Quando as irmãs espionaram a despedida de solteira de Hécate, Prue notou o ícone ali."The Wedding from Hell" Depois que Prue lançou o Feitiço da Verdade para dizer a Andy que ela era uma bruxa, o feitiço afetou todos ao seu redor. Sob influência do feitiço, Hannah quase revelou sua verdadeira identidade, apesar de Rex chegar e intervir. Ele a repreendeu e mandou Hannah acender um de seus charutos com seus poderes."The Truth is Out There... and It Hurts" Matthew Tate thumb|Rex mandando Matthew atrás das irmãs. Em outra tentativa de matar as irmãs e obter seus poderes, Rex deu a Prue um medalhão amaldiçoado. Quando ela abriu, acidentalmente lançou Matthew Tate, um poderoso feiticeiro que era o ex-amante de Melinda Warren. Matthew percebeu que ela era parente de Melinda e tentou matá-la, embora ele só acabasse copiando seu poder. Rex e Hannah mais tarde confrontaram Matthew e se ofereceram para ajudá-lo a obter os poderes das irmãs. No entanto, eles secretamente planejavam obter os poderes para si mesmos e prender Matthew novamente quando os possuíam. As irmãs conseguiram derrotar Matthew com a ajuda de Melinda. Agora, tendo certeza de que elas eram as Encantadas, Red admitiu a Hannah que eles deveriam ter ido atrás delas diretamente."The Witch is Back" Framing Prue for Theft Rex e Hannah esperaram até que viram uma oportunidade de roubar os poderes das Encantadas. Rex foi capaz de utilizar seu poder de projeçao astral para colocar certos eventos em movimento. Ele manipulou Prue para pegar uma tiara de Buckland e colocá-la em uma gaveta no quarto dela. Depois de configurar Prue, Rex usou seu poder em Hannah para levá-la a tirar o vestido. Rex prosseguiu com seu plano, pedindo a Phoebe para ir a um show do Verve. Quando Prue não aprovou, Rex revelou a Hannah que perturbar Prue lhe daria um motivo para roubar a tiara nas mentes da polícia. Depois de um bom tempo no show, Rex levou Phoebe ao Quake para outro encontro e depois deu-lhe flores e até lhe ofereceu um emprego para irritar ainda mais Prue. Hannah ficou com ciúmes, embora Rex garantisse a ela que tudo fazia parte do plano. Quando Andy e Darryl chegaram à mansão para procurar a tiara, Rex os guiou astralmente a ela, embora Piper a tenha movido várias vezes congelando a cena. Rex irritou-se com Piper antes de desaparecer, prometendo aumentar as apostas"Wicca Envy" Configurando o Prue para Murder thumb|Rex manipulando Phoebe. Rex convidou Phoebe para seu apartamento para outra data e aproveitou a oportunidade para plantar uma premonição de Prue sendo atacada por uma pantera. Phoebe saiu rapidamente e Rex deixou cair sua ilusão, revelando que o apartamento estava vazio o tempo todo. Ele então chamou a polícia e disse que alguém estava tentando matá-lo. Prue, que desconfiava de Rex e Hannah, os investigou e conversou com Jaime, um guarda de Buckland. Hannah então matou Jaime com um artefato, que Rex então manipulou Prue para pegar. Quando Andy e Darryl chegaram, foi revelado que Jaime tinha imagens de segurança de Prue roubando a tiara. Com todas as evidências contra ela, Prue foi presa por assassinato. Como Prue suspeitava de Rex e Hanah, Phoebe e Piper voltaram para o apartamento e o encontraram vazio. As irmãs então perceberam que Rex e Hannah eram bruxos. Rex espionou as irmãs e mandou Hannah recuperar a tiara. Quando Phoebe e Piper tiraram Prue da prisão, Rex os confrontou e tirou uma foto. Ele exigiu que eles liberassem seus poderes em troca da liberdade de Prue e entregou a eles uma lanterna mágica para transportar os poderes. Morte thumb|Rex prestes a ser atacado por Hannah. Sabendo que era a única maneira de salvar sua irmã, os Encantados abandonaram seus poderes, que fluem para a lanterna. Quando as irmãs chegaram a Buckland e entregaram seus poderes, Rex enviou Hannah para matá-las na forma de uma pantera. No entanto, devido à intervenção de Leo Wyatt, que curou o Livro das Sombras, as irmãs recuperaram seus poderes. Piper congelou rapidamente Rex e Hannah e Prue os moveram um na frente do outro, forçando Hannah a atacar e matar Rex quando eles descongelaram. Hannah ficou horrorizada com o que ela havia feito e foi derrotada pela Fonte de Todo o Mal por seu fracasso, deixando nenhum rastro do par. Na mesma época, Andy descobre que os originais Rex Buckland e Hannah Webster estavam mortos e seus nomes estavam sendo usados como pseudônimos. Ele também descobriu evidências de que os feiticeiros estavam diminuindo o lucro do leilão, quase levando Buckland à falência. Essa evidência exonera Prue dos crimes pelos quais os feiticeiros a haviam acusado. Poderes e Habilidades ;Poderes Básicos *'Feitiços:' A habilidade de lançar feitiços e realizar rituais. *'Poções:' A habilidade de preparar poções. *'Vidência:' A habilidade de localizar objetos ou seres perdidos com um cristal, um mapa e algumas vezes outras ferramentas. thumb|Rex usando projeção astral ;Poderes Ativos *'Projeção Astral:' A habilidade de projetar a consciência em uma forma astral fora do corpo. Ele poderia projetar-se astralmente de forma invisível. **'Sugestão:' A habilidade de projetar como uma voz interior para os outros. implantar sugestões incrivelmente fortes em suas mentes, sutilmente flexíveis. *'Ilusionismo:' A habilidade de criar ilusões que parecem substanciais. ;Outros Poderes *'Imortalidade:' A habilidade de ter uma vida util infinita e um processo de envelhecimento interrompido. *'Absorção de Poder:' A habilidade de roubar os poderes de outros seres. Como feiticeiro, Rex poderia roubar os poderes das bruxas, matando-as com um athame. Notas e Curiosidades *Rex e Hannah são os primeiros vilões recorrentes do programa, que duram a primeira metade da temporada. Aparições Rex Buckland apareceu em um total de 6 episódios ao longo da série. Referências Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Feiticeiros Categoria:Mal Categoria:Mortos Categoria:Males Derrotados